Starry Smut
by JJJJ12
Summary: SEQUEL to Liquid Smut. ONE-SHOT. Draco warned Harry not to continue following him. Fortunately for Draco, Harry thinks with his knob, not his brain. Draco/Harry hate sex.


This is a sequel to my one-shot "Liquid Fuck". I recommend reading that before reading this story, just so a few minor references make some sense. Enjoy!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week had passed. Harry was far more relaxed and had a certain pep in his step that hadn't been replicated since he shared his first snog with Cho during the previous year.

For once in his teen life he felt… sated.

Troubled, but sated.

What the hell was wrong with him? Why was he now lying in bed at night, dreaming of holding a fistful of platinum blonde hair, and hearing the dirtiest words escape a mouth that was filled with his cock?

Harry sat up in his bed, suddenly restless. He hadn't been getting good sleep for months. Even after his run in with Malfoy, he still couldn't last an entire night without a headful of nightmares and stressors.

Who would have thought that sixteen would be so bloody difficult? Between his meetings with Dumbledore, doing well in his NEWT classes, befriending Slughorn, Ron and Hermione's endless bickering and romantic tension… there was no bloody time for himself!

Throwing his covers back, he rose to his feet and slipped into his Gryffindor slippers. As he rounded his bed, he could feel his plaid pyjamas sliding down his waist. He couldn't help but groan. He certainly hadn't been eating as much with all the things on his mind.

He quickly tightened his bottoms before tiptoeing to the exit, failing to notice that one of his housemates' beds was empty. As he reached to grab his cloak, his map already tucked into his pocket, his eyes widened. It was gone.

A deep seed of panic bloomed in his stomach. Where the hell could it be? He never just left it! He hadn't used it in a week, but he distinctly remembered tucking it inside of his trunk. And now, like bloody magic, it was gone.

With every nerve on high alert, Harry ran into the common room, the feeling of sweat dripping down the back of his neck. But, as soon as he entered the large space, he could feel a presence.

He wasn't alone. That much he was sure of.

Harry tiptoed along the walls of the room, making as little noise as possible. He heard nothing but complete silence, until a soft, feminine moan caught his attention.

He stood up straighter, and moved towards the fireplace, where the moan had drifted from. Leaning against the couch, he watched as seemingly nothing caused the couch cushion to indent, as if someone had sat down.

Another moan drifted into the air, this time deeper, and familiar to Harry. This was a moan he heard frequently. Almost every night. Because this moan came from someone who continuously forgot to cast silencing spells before his nightly wank.

Harry reached forward and found the silky clothe of his invisibility cloak between his fingers. With one tug, the cloak descended towards the ground, revealing his two best mates.

Ron, who sat on the couch with his head thrown back in ecstasy, held a fistful of curly brown locks. Hermione seemed to be rather occupied, with her pink lips stretched around Ron's engorged member.

Harry blinked. Ron turned his head, and finally noticed his best mate's presence.

"Harry?! Are you barking mad?! Do you mind?"

Ron quickly grabbed the discarded cloak, and quickly covered Hermione, who had inevitably stopped her ministrations.

Harry blinked again. "You… That's my…"

Ron groaned. "Yes, I bloody know it's your cloak! It was a bit of an emergency! Now… Do you mind?"

Harry blinked again before bolting out of the Gryffindor dormitory.

He stormed along the hallways, not even bothering to look at his map. To be honest, he wasn't entirely sure why he was even so mad. He wanted Ron and Hermione to be together. He could see the affection they shared for each other, and well… he was rather sick of the incessant bickering.

Perhaps it was that after yet another week, his cock was throbbing and he was desperate for more action. And he had finally seen every Weasley brother got their rocks off. He groaned.

Of course, the only action he knew he would see on a Wednesday evening at midnight would be his own bloody hand. And Merlin knew he was looking for an alternative.

So, Harry pushed on through the empty corridors, uncaring about any repercussions of not actively monitoring if he were alone. Let a bloody prefect or professor catch him! He was finished tolerating any of the prats at this place.

Another twenty or so minutes had passed before he managed to reach the Astronomy tower. He wasn't sure how he ended up there, especially since he was hoping he would end up by the kitchens for a late-night snack.

Yet, here he was, overlooking the starry sky and beautiful surroundings of Hogwarts.

But as he admired the view, and the fresh air, it occurred to him that he was not alone.

Standing against a pillar, quietly watching Harry, was a familiar blonde-haired bloke, wearing a pair of black, satin pyjamas. How fitting.

"Couldn't stay away, could you Potter?" Draco asked, before stepping towards his guest. "What did I say about following me?"

Harry swallowed and took a step back. "I wasn't following you! I didn't even know— "

"Oh, save it Potter! Of course, you bloody followed me. You're bloody obsessed with my whereabouts."

Draco smirked and continued walking towards Harry, who only managed a gulp.

"Do you remember my warning from last time, Potter?" the blonde whispered.

Harry shut his eyes, trying to remind himself to keep calm.

"Well?" Draco asked again, this time more roughly.

Harry stood up straight, forcing himself to face Draco with a bit more gusto. "I remember."

This caused the blonde bloke to smirk. "And you thought you were bloody tough enough to return?"

"Yes."

Draco just laughed. "All you bloody Gryffindors and your fake courage. You… You don't know true bravery." He tensed for a moment before turning away. "You don't know anything really."

The two boys stared at each other for a few moments before Harry moved forward. He stood behind the blonde bloke, their heights identical, even their builds similar. But perhaps like their origins, their pyjamas showed their vast differences. Harry's three-year old flannel house trousers, matched with a torn up white shirt, against Draco's silky black pyjama set, with an emerald green 'DM' across the left breast.

Harry took a deep breath, unintentionally blasting Draco's exposed neck to the warm air. The blonde flinched, before whipping around to face Harry.

"Not even going to deny it, Potter? My, my… You're becoming less fun every bloody year." Draco quickly stepped away and moved towards the edge of the tower. "So, tell me Potter, why are you up here? Why are you following me?"

"I told you. I didn't know you were up here."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Then why is the bloody golden boy wandering around the castle after hours?"

"You tell me."

This prompted Draco to growl. "There's that filthy half-blood attitude. Will I have to shut you up again?"

"You tell me."

"Bloody hell Potter! I don't know what would please me more. Breaking your neck or swallowing your cock again."

"You tell me."

Draco rushed forward, grabbing Harry and shoving his body into the pillar he once leaned against. With one hand holding the brunette against the structure, he used his free hand to palm the hardening length in Harry's pyjamas.

"You are the most arrogant git I've ever met. If only the Dark Lord had finished you off last year. Things would be so much bloody better."

Harry stared hard at the blonde. "Then you'd have no cock shoved down your throat."

Draco growled before dropping to his knees, and pulled Harry's beaten pyjama bottoms with him. Appreciating the lack of pants, Draco took the exposed, hardened length in his hands and gave it a rough squeeze.

"I suppose you're right Potter. For the first time in your bloody life."

Draco quickly enveloped Harry's hard cock between his peach lips, enjoying the feel of the organ in his mouth. He moaned around the length, before removing his mouth completely. He spit on Harry's cock, before beginning to massage the length in his perfectly manicured hand.

"Tell me, Potter. You like having my dirty pure blood mouth around your hard cock?"

All Harry could do was moan. He watched as the Slytherin boy placed hot kisses along the length of his cock, before enveloping the entire length in his mouth again. He was eternally torn between shutting his eyes, throwing his head back, and enjoying the ride, and watching with sheer fascination the image of Draco Malfoy on his knees.

Draco allowed Harry to grab ahold of his hair, and begin to fuck the back of his throat. Merlin, the fucking feeling of the Chosen One's cock hitting the back of his throat almost made Draco cum right then and there in his pants.

But, this wasn't enough. With all the power he could muster, Draco fell back onto his arse, and dropped Harry's hard cock out of his mouth. He grunted before rising to his feet.

Knocked out of his hypnotized state, Harry finally met Draco's eyes, surprised to feel his cock outside the warmth of Draco's mouth. He swallowed once he noticed the dark lust in the blonde's grey eyes.

"I told you," Draco spit out hoarsely, "That if I found you again, there would be more consequences than me swallowing your cum."

Harry grunted and took a step towards Draco. "Yeah? As if I have to take anything from you, Malfoy."

Draco just smirked before wrapping his hand around Harry's exposed and very hard cock. He began to move his hand, his eyes focused on the bespectacled green eyes of his arch rival.

"Oh, I think you want to take a lot of things from me, Potter." Draco tightened his grip, watching with amusement as Harry's eyes fluttered close. "Now, are you going to fuck me, or not, Potter?"

Harry's eyes flew open and met Draco's fierce, grey stare. "Yeah. I'm going to fuck you Malfoy."

The brunette shoved Malfoy away, before grabbing ahold of his top and shoving the blonde into the pillar, his pert ass pressed against Harry's exposed cock. Harry let out a rough growl before pushing Malfoy's bottoms down. His hands ran across the round globes of his ass.

"You ever fucked a dirty Slytherin before, Potter?"

"No," Harry growled out before smacking the perfect, pale globes of Malfoy's ass.

Truthfully, Harry had never fucked anyone before, but he wasn't about to admit that to Malfoy.

Draco snorted and pressed against Harry's hard cock. "Just fuck me and prove that you are the bloody Chosen One, Potter."

The Gryffindor let out a husky growl before grabbing his wand, and muttering a lubrication spell he was all too familiar with after years of wanking in his bed. He spread apart Draco's perfect ass cheeks before shoving his entire length into the pink hole.

Oh, dear sweet Merlin… Harry had never felt anything so bloody perfect. The warmth that encased his length was tight, and hot, and brutally unforgiving. He fucking loved it. And it drove him barking mad.

Gripping Draco's pale hips, Harry began an unrelenting thrust into his arch rival's body. With six years of pent up anger over snide comments, remarks about his dead parents, rude buttons, fake dementor attacks and bloody who else knows what, Harry finally had his fucking revenge.

He enjoyed the beautiful fucking feeling of shoving his aching cock into Malfoy, watching as the blonde's face contorted in pure pleasure. Harry reached around Draco and took a hold of the blonde's pulsing cock, making sure to squeeze his length in the same rhythm as his penetrating hips.

"Is that all you got, Potter?" Draco gasped out, desperately hugging the pillar to keep from his legs giving out.

Truthfully, Draco had never been fucked either. And bloody hell was the thought of Harry's fat cock inside him enough to make him cum.

"What more could you want?" Harry spat out through gritted teeth, his hips never slowing down.

"Just fuck me like you fucking hate me Potter."

At that comment, Harry began to slam his hips harder into his blonde companion, his fingers digging into Draco's flawless skin. With only a few more harsh squeezes, Draco let out a strangled cry and let his load splatter across Harry's hand and the pillar of the Astronomy Tower.

Harry grunted and dragged a finger into his mouth, tasting Draco on his lips. The taste alone set him into a frenzy, his hips moving like never before.

"You like how I taste, Potter? You want to feel my cock in your mouth next time?" A breathless Draco asked, his head turned to speak to Harry, who continued his ruthless movements.

"And what's it going to be, Potter? You going to cum on my face like last time and let me taste it? Or are you going to cum inside me, like the dirty little Gryffindor you are?" Draco taunted again.

Harry growled and brought another one of his fingers into his mouth, cleaning another one of the digits. With one final gasp, he lost control, and pressed Draco fully against the wall, cumming like he had never cum before.

As he came down from his high, his hands slowly loosening on Draco's hips, he ran his face down the blonde's delicious head and neck, until he could rest on Draco's shoulder. With a shaky breath, he finally willed himself to speak.

"Next time I'll come on your face."

With that, the two boys separated and began to dress, muttering cleansing charms every time they stumbled upon a new mess.

Once fully clothed, they finally made eye contact, both basking in the moonlight. Harry appeared to be flushed, almost embarrassed. Malfoy, as usual, looked nothing but smug.

"Did you get what you wanted, Potter?" He taunted. "You finally got a taste of Slytherin ass."

Harry fixed his glasses and grasped his map, this time not keen on being caught upon returning to his dormitory. "I reckon I got more than a taste."

This caused Draco to growl. "The same warning remains Potter. Stop following me or the consequences will get worse."

Harry just smirked before moving towards the exit. "We have different definitions of things getting worse, Draco."

Malfoy growled. "Watch it, Potter."

Harry smiled and stepped through the exit. He turned back to look at Draco one final time. "The only thing I'll be watching is my cock in your ass in my dreams tonight. Goodnight Draco."

With that, Harry disappeared down the staircase. Malfoy remained standing in the tower, watching the stars and the moon.

He finally got what he wanted. He had dreamed of fucking the Chosen One since the minute he started wanking at thirteen. And it finally happened.

Perhaps it was now time to focus at the task at hand. Draco peered at the moon, his hand reaching to touch his aching forearm.

He sighed. The task at hand.

Draco soon followed Harry, descending along the staircase.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope you enjoyed! Again, I had never written true slash before, so I hope it turned out alright! I got a great response to the first one so I wanted to write a sequel. If people want, maybe I'll write a one-shot to delve into what exactly transpired between Ron and Hermione! Again, please let me know what you think! Thanks again 😊


End file.
